Lustful Curse
by Barakanaga16
Summary: In a world without Orochimaru and evil, the world is peaceful. When Naruto gets cursed by a witch, he finds every girl wants him... and not just his fellow female friends!
1. Chapter 1 - The Witch

In the peaceful world of ninja, the Hidden Leaf Village is enjoying the times of peace and prosperity. A few weeks back the Third Hokage, the leader of the village, died in his sleep. The Council of the village determined that one of the two Sanin, Tsunade, would take his place. It took her a few days, but she accepted and was often in her office, filling out papers and issuing mission to the ninja teams. It was this particular mission that would change the life of one 21 year old ninja.

"NARUTO!" screamed a very pissed off girl with pink hair. "WHERE ARE MY FUCKING PANTIES?!"

Up above a telephone line, a tall ninja with spiky blonde hair and three slash marks on both cheeks was twirling some red panties on his finger, agitating the pink haired girl below.

"If you want them, then come and get them Sakura!" he yelled back at her.

Her face was beat red and it looked like steam was coming out of her ears, meaning she was at a boiling point. Sakura stomped to the telephone pole and kicked it as hard as she could. The pole began to shake, vibrating rapidly. It didn't take long for the vibration to reach the line, causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall to the dirty ground below.

"Owwwww!" he groaned. Sakura stepped toward him and yanked her underwear from his clutches. A punch to the head was followed before she got more pissed at him. He rubbed the impact point and looked up at her. "It was a joke Sakura!"

"Fuck you and your jokes you ass-hole!" she then stormed off with her red panties.

Naruto got up and dusted himself off. Behind him, a few chuckles were heard. He turned to see a guy with spiky black hair alongside a dog and a guy with a boring personality. Naruto gave a big smile and walked over, proud of what he had accomplished.

"Did you really have to do that Naruto?"

"Of course Shikamaru!" yelled Naruto. "Had to show her I was still the jokster I was back when we were kids."

"Even if it meant getting hit on the head yet again?" asked the other boy.

"She loves hitting him Kiba. It's like a pastime of hers." said Shikamaru.

"I guess you're right." said Kiba. "Anyway, the Hokage wants to see you Naruto. Has a mission for ya."

"What!" he yelled. "I just got back from one intense mission a day ago and she wants me going off in another? When is Granny gonna learn that I can't be doing this every fucking day!"

"Whine about it to her." Shikamaru said. "We are just the messengers."

With that, Naruto started his walk to Tsunade's office, which was only a few blocks away. Minutes passed before he was at her door. He knocked and the door opened. A tall short haired woman was in view and smiled.

"Glad you could make it Naruto. Tsunade! The prankster is here!" she yelled as she moved out of the way.

Ahead of him was another tall woman. She had medium length blond hair and looked to be in between her thirties and forties. Naruto stepped ahead and stood in front of the desk, waiting for her to finish her paper work. Before long, she looked up and gave a grim look.

"Naruto, when will you learn to stop being so stupid!"

"HUH?!"

"I am tired of cleaning up YOUR messes! I just witnessed you stealing Sakura's panties and I am happy you got what you deserved."

"Was only a joke Grandma."

"How would you feel if someone stole YOUR underwear, huh?"

"Eh. I have lots others."

"Ugh," she groaned. "Anyway, I asked you here for-"

"A mission, yeah I know. And why? I just got back!"

"We are short on ninja. Kakashi and the other sensei's are with the Village Hidden in the Sand elders and trying to solve some murder that happened there. Plus, with Jiraiya dead, it leaves us short handed. I am sending you on your own. You are to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist and look for a woman. Her name is Allana and she has requested one of our own to guard her for an hour. Something about transporting something or whatnot. Understand?"

"Yes Grandma."

"And stop calling me that!"

"Can I go?"

"Yeah... whatever."

In no time, Naruto was all suited up for the short journey to the Mist Village. He exited the massive doorway of the village and began his mission. In a few hours he arrived at the Village Hidden in the Mist and looked around. Instantly he saw a white haired woman in a long coat standing before him. He approached her and bowed like the gentleman he was.

"Are you from Konaha?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you Allana?"

"Indeed. Come with me."

He followed the white haired woman into a tent and saw that this woman had a thing for voodoo. Dolls, pieces of animals, stones, and everything imaginable was seen. She sat down on her small stool and looked up at him.

"Sit down... Naruto Uzumaki."

"How did yo-"

"Sit!" she yelled. Instantly he sat down and remained quiet.

"So, why am I guarding you?"

"You are not. I made that statement because I needed to test my spell out on someone worthy."

"What spell?"

She grabbed some dust, a few pebbles, some animal horns, and a birds stomach. Allana began to rearrange them and she closed her eyes as she did so. Naruto watched as the woman did what she did best. When she opened her eyes, she chanted some gibberish and stood up, getting louder. A screech was the last sound she made before blowing some dust at him.

"What the fuck?!"

"It works! It works!"

"What works?"

"I have put a spell on your soul. A spell that will not go away until I find you have suffered enough."

"What kind of spell is it?"

"You now give off a scent... more like a pheromone that will make you... wanted."

"Huh?"

"Let me give you an example." she said as she stood up.

She removed her coat and let Naruto see her beautiful skinny body. His mouth watered and was unsure about what to do at that point. Allana went around her table and stood right by him. She slowly unhooked her bra and let it fall. Her hands slowly came down her sides and she slid off her thong, allowing him to see her juicy pussy.

"You see, this spell will make every woman want you. They will kill to have you. For now... take me to bed." she walked over to her cozy bed and sat down, crossing her legs.

Naruto got up and began to remove his ninja clothing until he was buck nude in front of her. She moved her finger as if to direct him to her. He took it like a sucker and went to her. Naruto gently took her hand and the two climbed onto the bed together. She had him sit as she inched near his crotch, admiring his hard on.

"My, oh my. I'm guessing... seven inches?"

"Believe it!"

With that, she opened her mouth and went down on his cock, engulfing his member. Naruto gave a sudden groan as the feeling of his cock in her wet mouth was intense. His head tilted back and he moaned loudly. He could hear the sounds of her sucking, the sounds of a fantastic blowjob. One of her hands moved and began to massage his balls.

As she bobbed, he could tell that she was enjoying it more than she should've. Naruto had only had sex once and that was with a village girl when he was training with Jiraiya. It had been a year since that time, but he still knew what do to. A sudden urge reached him and his hand grabbed her head and kept her down. His climax erupted inside her mouth, filling her throat with his cum. He fell down while Allana took his cum spewing dick out of her mouth.

"Delicious. Haven't had a cock like yours in quite a long time."

"You better... believe it. That was... great!"

"We are not finished yet."

Naruto jerked his head up, but Allana was already on top of him, her pussy centimeters from his tip. Slowly she moved back and it slid into her, giving her the best pleasure she could ever receive. Naruto himself moaned as he penetrated the older woman (who happened to be in her 40's). Grabbing her sides, he helped her as she began bouncing up and down. Her skin was smooth and soft, despite being older then himself.

"Allana..." he moaned. "You're beautiful."

She smiled and bent down, placing her sexy lips upon his. The bouncing continued for a few more minutes until Naruto had an idea. He asked if she was open to anal, which she gladly said yes to. She got off and went on all fours doggy style. Naruto positioned himself behind her and admired her perfectly round ass. He spanked her a few times before she got frustrated with his teasing.

"Quit teasing me Naruto! Anal me already!"

He smiled and gently pushed his way into her anal hole. Her face was planted into the pillow as he slowly worked his way into her hole. The more he pushed in, the louder the witch got. Once he had reached the end of it, he grabbed her hips and thrusted out of her, making her groan.

"Be careful young Naruto. This isn't my first anal, but it still hurts."

"Right," he nodded.

He continued to thrust into her slowly, trying to make it comfortable for her. Her eyes closed as she began to get used to it. She let him know this and to begin going faster. Naruto did as she wanted and picked up the pace, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Allana grasped the sheets while Naruto fucked her faster. His head jerked up again as the pleasure increased for him. With that immense feel, he dug his nails into her and went faster and harder.

"NARUTO! YES! AH FUCK!" she screamed. "FUCK ME NARUTO! FUCK ME GOOD! YES! YES!

"Damn it Allana! You're so fucking tight!"

As her hard pounding continued, Naruto had the urge once again. He announced he was close, but Allana wanted him to keep it in. Ina few last thrusts, he climaxed and shot out his semen inside her ass. They both yelled loudly in pleasure before Naruto collapsed on top of her. They fell to their sides as Naruto's cock was forced out of her and they laid there, exhausted. Allana took a deep breath and sat up, collecting her underwear and coat.

"I enjoyed that very much Naruto. The things we did will be influenced into the girls you will soon fuck. Everything we did... they will also want to do. Now, our time is over. I already paid your Hokage, so inform her that you succeeded in your mission and await the first girl to want you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Why are you giving me such a fantastic curse?"

"It is NOT a 'fantastic' curse!" she yelled. "It is a curse that will ruin your life in more ways than you know! Only if you prove to me that you have changed will I release it!"

"Okay, okay... geez. Crazy old witch."

"GET OUT!"

Naruto grabbed his clothes and exited the hut, getting dressed as he got out.

*Just like my Harry's Sex Year and Slutty Hallows, I give you a Naruto harem. Please give me your views and opinions. More chapters to come so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura

Upon returning to the village, Naruto had a sense that something had changed. Maybe it was the witches curse or something he ate earlier. One thing was for sure, he had had sex with an older woman minutes ago. Entering the village, it seemed as normal as ever. People walking around tending to their duties. Young children were running around playing Tag while their parents chased them.

It didn't take long for him to return to Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door, it opened and Shizune let him in, giving him a seducing look. Tsunade turned around in her chair and looked at him with the same look.

"Granny, I... umm... have completed the mission."

"I see..." she siad seductively. "You may... go Naruto."

"Thanks Granny." he left without a yell or another word from the sexy Hokage.

Eating at his favorite Ramen shop, Naruto began thinking about earlier and what the witch had said about his 'curse'. He already got looks from Tsunade and Shizune, so it meant the curse was working. He wondered if Sakura would give in to it. Ignoring his raging thoughts, he finished slurping up the rest of his Ramen and paid the owner.

As he walked, he caught sight of Sakura ahead of him and greeted her. He expected for her to hit him, but she didn't. Instead she gave him the seductive look and bit her lip.

"Back so soon Naruto?"

"Yeah. Wasn't that hard of a mission."

"I'd like to know how hard you are" she thought to herself. "Come with me." she said as she took his hand.

"Oh no. It begins!" he thought.

As they fast walked to her apartment, Naruto already began to get hard. She told him about how she missed him and had to suffer when Ino was telling her about some shoes she had just bought. Naruto himself began to think this was not gonna end nicely. Wandering eyes met them as they walked and Kiba gave them a wolf whistle.

Arriving in no time, Sakura unlocked her door and pushed Naruto in. He stumbled before landing on her couch. As he got up, Sakura pushed him back down and climbed on his lap, her breasts right in his face. He looked up at her smiling face and smiled nervously.

"Naruto, I want you so badly. Fuck me now!"

"What about earlier? The panties incident?"

"No need to worry. I'm wearing those same ones. Truthfully, it kinda turned me on when you stole them."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" she said annoyed. "Now fucking have sex with me!"

Before he could say another word, she kissed him deeply and passionately. Her lips made Naruto get excited. He was about to have sex with his childhood crush, but it wasn't a dream. His hands felt her skinny body and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in and deepening their kiss. As they kissed, Sakura's tongue slid its way into his mouth, making their tongues massage each other. Her hands gently touched his scarred face and the passion remained for another minute.

Sakura released from the kiss and smiled seductively. Grabbing the bottom of her short black shirt, she lifted it up and threw it to the side. Naruto was now looking at her C sized breasts even though she was wearing a pink bra. Her hands took his and she moved them so they were touching her tits. Naruto looked up at her and watched as she leaned in for another passionate kiss. Kissing her, he reached around her and unclipped the hook of her bra, letting it drop onto his lap. They continued kissing, but that didn't stop her from grabbing her own bra and throwing it across the room.

"You like these honkers of mine Naruto?" she asked as she pulled back and jiggled her boobs in front of him.

"Yes I do Sakura."

"You wanna suck on 'em like a baby?"

He nodded. Sakura leaned in close and Naruto grabbed each and began having his way. Taking her right tit, he placed her nipple in his mouth and started licking it while pinching her other nipple as hard as he could. Sakura gave a low moan as he did this and ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Her nipples got hard when he switched and sucked on her left nipple while massaging her right breast.

"Mmmm... Naruto." she moaned.

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Naruto always thought she'd be moaning Sasuke's name or something, not his! This got him more excited as took a tiny bit of her nipple. Sakura squealed a little, but didn't mind. Before long, she pushed him back and took off his shirt. He had abs, mostly from all the exercises he had been doing the last few years. She threw in over his head and began undoing his pants.

Before she much of a chance, Naruto got up, picked her up, and plopped her onto the couch. She laughed a bit while Naruto kissed her again. The kiss was short, but made up for it because he began kissing down her body. After a while, his kisses made it down to her skin tight short, which he quickly removed. Seeing the same red panties he took that morning made him question Sakura's slutty character even more.

"See?" she said. "Same panties as this morning."

"Then these have to go."

He quickly removed them and saw that Sakura was leaking a bit. Not much, but enough to ensure that she was horny. Naruto lifted her legs, placing one on the top of the couch and the other on his shoulder. Before he began licking her goodness, he sucked up her loose juices, admiring the taste of her. Sakura even admitted that it was hot that he was drinking her juices. Naruto smiled at her and began licking her pink cunt.

He started by licking her from bottom to top and vice versa. Sakura bit her nail and shut her eyes, bathing in the pleasure. She moaned loudly, curled her toes (even with shoes on), and kept his head down at her pussy, not wanting his tongue to stop. Even so, he kept it up, eventually inserting his tongue inside her.

"Naruto!" she yelled. "That's it! That is fucking it! Don't stop! Lick me baby! Lick me!"

He did so for a few more minutes, making her come twice. No one had ever made her orgasm during sex and she found it as a big accomplishment for him. Sucking up the puddles on her couch, Naruto got up and removed the last of his clothes, resuming what Sakura began minutes earlier. She watched ash Naruto removed his underwear and showed her his big cock.

"So... big..." she whispered. "I WANT IT NOW!"

She quickly got on all fours and crawled to him, desperately wanting to blow his member. As if struck by a bullet, Naruto watched as Sakura shot to him and quickly inserted his cock into her watery mouth. He looked down and saw that her eyes were closed, her body was moving back and forth, and the sound of her sucking him were more than a turn on for him. His fingers ran though her pink hair and he could easily smell peach shampoo in her hair.

He moaned loudly as he felt his cum being sucked from his manhood. The way she moved her head back and forth was kind of hot for him. Seeing her amazing ass move in a sexy way made him horny for her cunt and ass. He instantly had the urge to come, so he warned Sakura. Quickly she took it out and stroke hims lowly as they kissed. After a few chokes, she laid down, spread her legs, and raised them high.

"Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me now!"

He scooted over to her and gently pushed his erection into her wetness, moaning loudly as he was finally gonna fuck his crush. Naruto admired the perfect ass that Sakura had felt so lucky to being able to fuck it. As it went in deeper, Sakura placed her legs on his shoulders. He kissed her sexy shaven legs and licked them a few times. She grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples, adding to the amazing pleasure she was receiving.

"Mmmm Naruto. Fuck me good."

Once it was all the way in, he began to thrust in and out of her, going at a normal speed at first. His hands felt her long legs and he loved them. Legs like that would make any man want her. Her moans began to get louder as he banged her more. Sakura managed to keep her own tits from jiggling, but Naruto asked for her to put her hands down. The bouncing tits got him excited and hornier. Wanting the best out of it, she agreed and let him at it.

"Naruto...! Fuck me. Fuck me! Yes! Yes! Harder Naruto! HARDER!"

Naruto bent down close to her, taking her legs down with him. She was actually very flexible and didn't feel any pain from it. His tongue entered her mouth as he continued to pound her senseless. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass cheeks got her more excited. Even as he got harder and faster, he asked if she wanted him to come inside her.

"Not now Naruto!" she panted. "I want you... to fuck... my asshole!"

He smiled and took himself out as he was close to climax. She turned over on her knees and held onto the arm of the couch as Naruto prepped to enter her ass. He felt her ass cheeks, loving the smoothness of them. Spreading her cheeks, he teased her by poking her crack with his cock. She got a little mad and a mad Sakura was a dangerous thing.

Slowly he penetrated her ass and got her screaming in an instant. Taking it back out was the wrong thing to do. She demanded he put it back in and not take it out no matter how much it hurt her. Nodding, he reentered her and inched his way up, not comfortable with her painful screams. He was surprised someone didn't barge through the door wondering if she was okay. When he was all the way in, he thrusted out and back in. Her screams continued.

"FUCK THAT HURTS! FUCK! FUCK ME NARUTO! FUCK ME HARD!" his thrusts got easier on her. "YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! GOD YES! FUCKING GOD YES!"

Her hole was tight, but it loosened up after a while and she was enjoying it like a champ. The way her ass wiggled got him even more turned on and he laid waste to her ass. Going as hard as he could, he bathed in the screams of his pink haired queen. It was so tight in her, his orgasm was achieving maximum power in no time at all.

With one final thrust, he unloaded in her ass, ending his fantasy of fucking Sakura. His semen filled her anal hole up to the point of it oozing out of her crack. He collapsed on top of her, but she ahd them both sit up on the couch, sitting nude and panting.

"Naruto, who would've thought you were such a beast when it came to sex?"

"I even surprised myself." he chuckled.

"We are sooooo doing this again sometime."

"Believe it!" without warning, he felt an intense pain on his head. He saw her fist going back to its normal position. "Owwww!"

"I thought I told you to STOP SAYING THAT!" she shouted.

"Same old Sakura." he laughed.

The rest of the day they stayed in her apartment, cuddling and making out. By night time, Naruto went back to his own place, happy about the curse and what had happened hours earlier.

*Hey, I have finally organized the chapters and I am having Naruto have sex with some girls at least twice. If you Naruto fans have any girls you'd like to see him fuck and (possibly) impregnate, I'm all ears :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Hinata

The next morning, Naruto woke feeling as healthy as a horse. He quickly did his morning chores, got dressed, and headed out into the new day. Having sex with the Witch and Sakura yesterday made him a new man. He had a curse on him, but he would make the most of it by doing what the curse intended for him to do: have lots of sex. The question for him was who would be next?

That answer came rather early as he walked around the village, looking for a willing participant. Feeling lucky, he walked through the residence of Neji and Hinata . Naruto knew that Hinata meditated early and didn't like being disturbed. Sneaking his way around, he found her sitting quietly in her small dojo. Knocking gently, he alerted her. She looked up at him and blushed like she always did.

"Hiya Hinata! Meditating?"

"Naruto! Umm... yes I am. I do it every morning." and without warning, he saw the seductive look appear in her eyes. Her redness went away and an uncontrollable lust came over her.

She stood up and headed for the dojo door, sliding it closed and using some rope to lick it tight, making it impossible for anyone to get in. Naruto knew what was about to happen, so he rolled along with it. Her head turned and she walked toward him, looking sexy with her long hair, light coat, and tight shorts.

"You know Naruto," she began. "I've had a thing for you since we were kids. It all started at the Academy and continued on through the Chunin Exams."

"Yeah. I rocked those exams though! Beating Shino in the preliminaries, destroying Kankuro and Gaara in the Finals, it made me one tough guy to beat!"

"I always cheered for you when you fought."

"Thanks Hinata! Kakashi sensei even said I rank up there with the other sensei's! Maybe I could be like Pervy Sage and Granny: A Sanin!"

"That takes a lot of work Naruto. And I am about to test you in that."

"How so?"

She slowly removed her coat and let it drop to the dojo floor. She actually didn't wear anything under it, which made him even happier. Her breasts were far bigger than he thought, being a size D. His mouth dropped and began to water. Naruto's gaze wouldn't leave her massive tits as she continued to walk his way. He regained his senses as she was just inches from him. Her hands gently touched his face and she pulled him in, kissing him like it was her very last kiss.

Her boobs pressed against his chest and he instantly got a max erection. Hinata felt this, but continued to kiss him. Their tongues soon came together as Naruto ran his fingers through her beautiful hair. Feeling her tongue against his, Hinata couldn't believe she was gonna have sex with Naruto, her life long crush. He moved his hands to her sides, feeling her smooth skin and feeling her back, which was bare and also felt smooth. She released from their kiss and walked away.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I'm cold. If we're gonna have sex, I want it to be under some covers."

"Good idea."

She soon came back over with a fuzzy blanket, large enough for the two of them. She spread it out and the two both sat down on it, looking into each others eyes. Hinata got on her knees and shook her ass, making the blackness of her shorts look mighty sexy. He took two edges and began to slid them down, unknowingly taking her panties off in the process. When her shorts and underwear were all the way off, he admired her giant ass. His hand felt her ass cheeks, even squeezing them.

"Wow Hinata... such a big ass."

"I know," she laughed. "You can play with it later." she finished as she turned and kissed him.

The kiss lasted about a second as Naruto undid his pants and removed them, underwear and all. Hinata gasped as his cock popped out and he introduced her to his massive member. She was kind of nervous about it, but the lust from the curse took over. Instead of doing the normal blowjob, Hinata crawled over and positioned herself so that her pussy was in Naruto's face and his cock was in hers. He had never done 69 before and it was already looking good.

Her lips kissed his head and she started to lick his long shaft, making him moan. Deciding to take part in it, Naruto began to lick her pussy. She gave a small cute moan and continued licking his dick. He gave her clit short flickers of his tongue and this got her louder, but not loud enough to alert her neighbors, most notably her brother and father. For him, he didn't care if anyone heard them. Naruto wanted to enjoy the pleasure no matter the cost.

Soon enough, she got tired of licking his head and inserted his member in her mouth, giving Naruto reason to moan. Like Sakura, she sucked and sucked him, vacuuming up his goodness. He also increased the pleasure of eating her out. His tongue made its way into her cunt, as far as he could go. A louder moan escaped her even with all of his cock in her mouth. It continued for a few more minutes, the moans getting louder and the passion was getting heavier.

Before long, Hinata took his rod out of her mouth and moved. Naruto was about to get up, but Hinata stopped him. She moved until her pussy was hovering over his cock. His arms extended and he grabbed her tits, massaging them and loving every second of it. Hinata smiled and lowered herself, feeling the intensity of penetration. As it went deeper, her mouth opened wide and she gave tiny moans. Naruto himself moaned from the warmth of her insides. Soon, it was all the way in and she was ready for a good fucking.

"First time Hinata?"

"With a boy, yes. I used toys a lot in the past and it helped with this penetration. I'll be fine."

He nodded as Hinata began to rise and fall on his member. He tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling as she moved herself. Moans escaped her mouth and Naruto watched as her tits bounced up and down with each movement. Her breasts were like Jello, going everywhere but staying in place. As she continued, Naruto sat up and hugged her, pulling her close and kissing her, her tits pressing against him and his movements matching hers.

"Naruto!" she said in between kisses. "Yes! Yes! Naruto! NARUTO! Harder baby! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

He bent down so that he was on top and he continued to pound her as hard as she wanted. Her legs wrapped around him and kept him in much to her liking. His head kissed her all over, eventually suckling on her nipple. Her moans got louder as he continued and she couldn't have been happier. Her toes curled and her body shook from the banging she was receiving and it was like her body was on fire.

Soon, Naruto slowed down because he was getting close to orgasm. She nodded and he took it out, his excitement mellowing down. Hinata asked what was next and he had her turn over on her stomach. She did as she was told and waited. Naruto bent down and began fondling with her ass. He kissed it multiple times and even spanked her, making her groan. Spreading her legs far apart, he spread her cheeks and looked at her untouched ass crack.

"Even tried anal with your toys?"

"No, wh- AHHHHH!" she yelled as Naruto plunged his cock into her ass without mercy.

"Mmm... your ass feels good Hinata."

She was speechless as she never expected him to anal her. As it went in deeper, Hinata screamed more like a banshee. To add insult to injury, he spanked her as hard as he could and left a red mark on her right cheek. A tear fell down her face as it fully went in. Her mouth continued to remain open, stills hocked by the sexual act. When he was ready, he began to thrust fast in and out of her, making the screams for hurtful.

"NARUTO! IT HURTS! HURTS SO MUCH! NO MORE! NO MORE!"

"It'll get better Hinata, don't worry baby."

"FUCK! IT HURTS NARUTO! SO, SO MUCH! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"

Naruto didn't seem to be slowing down when it came to anal. He was enjoying himself more than he should've and he ignored how Hinata was feeling. He bent down and held her arms down, preventing her from doing anything. He pounded her ass as hard as he could and still she continued to scream. Her ass was tight for him and yet he still pushed, making it easier for him next time. His speed did seem to decrease a bit, but it was still painful for her.

"PLEASE STOP NARUTO! IT STILL HURTS! PLEASE!"

"Almost done baby. Almost done."

With that note, she gave one final thrust and came inside her. Seed erupted from his member and began to fill her up. Shot after shot made her calm down and eventually make her tired. When the finals hot squirted, he took it out and laid beside her. She turned over and looked upset.

"I wanted you to stop and you didn't. Why?"

"Lust took over. I'll go easier on you next time."

"You better Naruto or you will never see my naked body again."

They kissed and they took a short nap, resting for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tsunade

The following afternoon, Naruto had completely recovered from his session with Hinata. He admitted that she was a good fuck, better than Sakura was. It was lunch time and he decided to stop by the Ramen shop to get a bite to eat. It didn't take long for him to devour his noodles and he was all set to walk around some more when Shizune approached him.

"Hey Shizune. Nice day, huh?" that look of lust was in her eyes.

"Yes, but weather is not the topic I have to share with you."

"Huh?"

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you right now. Has a special mission for you."

"Aw, bummer."

"And... I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow night, come by my apartment. It is B-4."

"Okay Shizune. Want me to bring anything? "

"Just your A game. See you later." she winked at him as she left.

Shrugging it off, Naruto proceeded to the Hokage's office, but not before meeting up with Sakura, who he hadn't talked to since they had fucked. She wasn't mad or anything, but rather happy to see him.

"Naruto, I need something."

"What is it Sakura?"

"I saw you leaving Hinata's place this morning and I checked up on her. Your man jizz was pouring out of her ass and she was feeling relieved, but her ass hurt."

"I apologized to her for that."

"I know. This is being asked by both of us."

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider having a threesome with us?" the mention of 'threesome' made Naruto believe there was a God and that he did give miracles. It was his dream to have one.

"Sure Sakura. When and where?"

"We are still planning it. We'll keep you posted." she winked at him.

"Okay! I gotta go. Granny wants to send me on a special mission."

"Good luck."

Nodding, he began to run to Tsunade's office, which was just across the street. Entering, he knocked on the door and Shizune opened it, allowing him in. When he got to the Hokage's desk, she asked Shizune to leave. The gentle woman nodded and left the room without a peep. The door closed and she got up, walking sexily to the door and locking it.

"Naruto, I believe you have seen the way I look at you, correct?"

"That seductive look in your eye?"

"Indeed. I pray you know what I want?"

"Not really." with a turn, she gave him an angry look.

"I want to fuck you Naruto Uzumaki! Here and now! Reject and I swear I will punish you in the most cruel way possible."

"How can I say no to you Tsunade?"

She smiled happily and planted her lips upon his scarred face. Warmth circulated his face, making it seem warmer than it already was. The kiss suddenly broke and Tsunade back off to her desk. She removed her green Hokage robe and let it drop. Her light colored sleeveless shirt was all that remained of her torso. Tsunade bent down and undid the straps on her heels, removing the shoes with great relief.

"To be honest, these shoes kill me. It's a wonder I can tolerate wearing them."

Throwing them aside, she had Naruto come forward with a movement of her finger. He came quietly as she sat on top of her desk. The Hokage spread her legs and Naruto stopped at the edge of the desk where she wrapped her legs and arms around him, pulling him into a forceful kiss. As they made out, Tsunade grabbed his crotch, instantly getting him hard. She laughed at this and began to undo his pants, dropping them to the ground and revealing his boxers.

Slowly, he began to removed her shirt. It didn't take long and her massive D sized tits were in view. She didn't wear a bra, which he found very kinky. It was like staring at a gift left by God. He quickly grabbed them and squeezed them, making Tsunade tilt her head back and enjoying the show. His fingers moved all over her honkers and eventually found her hard nipples. Using both hands, he pinched them, sending pleasure all the way through Tsunade.

It ended after a few seconds and that's when he bent his head and started to lick and suck on her breasts. Tsunade felt Naruto's spiky blonde hair and ran her fingers through it all the while enjoying hum sucking her nipples. Moans escaped her mouth as she licked her lips. As Naruto played with her massive tits, he started to pull down her pants and she didn't mind. To fully get them off, he pulled away for a bit and got her panties off as well. Seeing her newly shaven area got him super hard. Never would he have thought of Tsunade as a kinky woman.

"I shaved just for you Naruto. You like?"

"Yes I do Tsunade. Looks hot."

She laughed, but got quiet when she saw him taking off his boxers, revealing his manly dick. Tsunade admired the length of it and wondered if the whole thing would fit inside her. Stepping out of his boxers, Naruto aimed his shaft at her entrance, but she stopped him. Getting off the desk, she kneeled in front of him, taking it in her hands and stroking it. Naruto moaned and went into deep thought. Tsunade noticed this and did nothing about it.

She soon stopped stroking and placed the tip of her tongue on his long member and gave it a good lick. He moaned louder as she did this over and over. Pre-cum soon began to come out of him and she smiled evilly. Using her tongue, she licked up the sweet nectar that was coming out of him and continued until no more came out. At that point, she kissed his head before taking the entire cock into her mouth. Her head moved back and forth, taking as much of it as she could.

"Tsunade," he moaned.

Back and forth she moved, sucking as hard as she could. Naruto could feel the intensity of the blowjob he was receiving. He could feel her tongue swerving around, licking every part of his shaft as she blew him. Tsunade went deep into thought about this moment. _The lust is uncontrollable! I can't take it! I must have Naruto inside me soon! I NEED HIM! _As she finished saying that, they both could feel Naruto about to release. Quickly, she moved back before he could get his climax. She stood up and went to sit back up on the desk, this time spreading her legs so that her cunt was in full view of his eyes.

"Take me Naruto. Take me now!"

He nodded and hurried over to her front. Poking her entrance with his cock, Tsunade's legs reached behind him and pushed him in all the way, making the horny Hokage moan as loud as she could. It a blinding move, her pussy had his entire shaft inside her, something she desperately wanted. He felt her legs as he made himself comfortable, loving the smoothness. Bending down to her level, Naruto kissed her heavily and pinned her arms to the desk, pounding away at her core.

"Tsunade! Feels so good!" he moaned.

"Naruto! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder Naruto! HARDER! HARDER! FUCK!"

The faster he went, the louder she got. It wasn't until he went harder that she began cursing every which way. He expected that Shizune and the rest of the building could hear them, but neither of them cared. Sweat poured down their bodies as it got heated. Tsunade wanted to moan as loudly as she could, but was unable to because of Naruto tongue kissing her.

"Tsunade! I'm gonna come soon!"

"Go! Come inside me! Do it Naruto!"

With an almighty yell, Naruto achieved his powerful orgasm and unloaded inside her pussy. Tsunade loved the feeling of his seed filling up her womb. When Naruto gave a final shot into her, he took himself out and collapsed on the floor, tired. Instantly he fell asleep, regretting not getting to anal her huge ass. Tsunade got off the desk and looked down at her recent lover.

"He's better than I thought." she felt her belly. "I hope you gave me a gift..."


	5. Chapter 5 - Ino

A few hours passed before Naruto woke up from the fucking he gave Tsunade. Opening his eyes, he looked around and saw her working on some papers at her desk. She noticed that he was stirring and smiled.

"Finally up are you?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "How long-"

"Two hours. I didn't wanna touch you, so I let you lie there."

Getting up, he regained himself and had a clear vision instead of a blurry one. He saw Tsunade had on her white shirt and her robe was still in the same place she tossed it. She told him that no one heard them, so they were safe. As he went to collect his clothes, he remembered that he didn't get a chance to anal fuck her. Since they were still alone, he decided to go for it.

"Tsunade, we aren't finished."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I still haven't anal fucked you."

"Really? You recover and you're horny again?"

"Believe it!"

"Fine. Just my ass this time. I need to get this work done."

She got up and walked around the desk. She bent over the oak desk and awaited Naruto's cock. Since he was still naked, he inched over and moved her pants and panties so that he had clear access to her ass crack. She tapped her fingers against the oak and sighed. Naruto grabbed his prick and teased her ass with it.

"Would you hurry up Uzumaki?!" she yelled.

"Fine Grandma."

Slowly he entered her anal hole and slid in. Tsunade moaned loudly and confessed this was her first anal. Trying not to hurt her like Hinata, he slowly worked his shaft inside. The deeper it got the louder she got. Tsunade grabbed the edges of the desk and prepared for an insane pounding from the Nine-Tailed ninja. When he was all the way in, Tsunade felt it. She turned her head and looked at him. Nodding to him, she gave him permission to do what he wanted.

Smiling like a kid at Christmas, he started going faster with his thrusts. Even for an anal virgin, Tsunade loosened up quickly and made it easier for him to bang her. For the next few minutes, he fucked her and fucked her, loving the feeling of his shaft in her loose ass. The desk shook as did she and a few items fell from it. She didn't care since she was enjoying her first anal far too much.

"Naruto!" she moaned. "FUCK! YES! YES! FUCK MY ASS NARUTO! FUCK IT HARD AND GOOD!" he went harder and faster. "SWEET GOD! FUCK, FUCK! DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

Minutes passed before Naruto announced he was about to come. She allowed him to keep it in and then it happened. Naruto erupted inside her, feeling the sensation was it happened. Semen filled her ass like her pussy and it felt good for both of them. Naruto gasped as he took it out and he wasn't as tired as earlier, but he needed to rest before fucking another girl. Tsunade pulled up her clothes as Naruto got his and got dressed.

"That was very pleasant Naruto." she said.

"Thanks. I gotta go. And did I pass my mission?"

"A++." she winked. "Come by anytime to need a real woman."

"Will do." he said a she left.

Nighttime soon came along and Naruto was walking through the village and was thinking. He wanted to thank Sakura, Tsunade, and Hinata for goo times, so he decided to get some flowers from Ino's shop. Lucky for him, they were still open, but only Ino was in there. Stepping inside, she was surprised that he decided to visit the shop.

"Hey Naruto. Surprising seeing you in here."

"Yeah, I know Ino. I'm looking for three beautiful flowers."

"What you'd do this time?"

"Just wanted to give some flowers to some special girls. You think I got in trouble with Sakura or something?"

"With you, you're always in trouble with her. Anyway, We got some roses, daisies, and dahlias."

"Cool, I-" he stopped when he searched his pocket. "AHHH!"

"What's wrong now?"

"I forgot my wallet at my apartment!"

"No worries." she said with that look in her eyes. "You can pay me with another form of currency."

"Oh?"

"Come with me." He walked behind the counter and followed her to the back room where he saw massive bags of dirt, pots, and water containers.

"So, how will I-" he was stopped by Ino deeply kissing him. He knew how he was gonna pay her, so he went along with it.

Ino moved them both to a big bag of dirt, which they plopped on top of. Naruto was on top of her and the kiss was soft and gentle. For Naruto, Ino was a very special girl that he thought he would never be with. She always seemed to hate him, but that was not the case. She was as much of his friend as the others were. Ino removed her lips from his and looke dinto his eyes.

"Naruto, remove my pants. I... need you."

"So soon?"

"I was never one for foreplay, but you can lick me if you wish."

He nodded and got off her. Firstly, he removed his pants and boxers at the same time, his cock popping out and fully erected. She giggled like a little girl and laid back. Forcing down her pants, he saw her little pink panties had a wet spot. Poking the spot with his tongue made Ino moan.

"Sorry Naruto. I get excited and can't control it. I'm so embarrassed."

"No need to be. You just want me badly."

He grabbed her underwear and pulled them off, allowing him to see her naked bottom half. Pink pussy, a little hair, and looking delicious. Using his fingers, he spread her lips and commenced with licking her. One touch was enough to get Ino horny and loud. She quickly grabbed her shirt and removed it and undid her bra without hesitation. As he continued to lick her, his eyes tared up at her C sized breasts, surprised that she was 'mature'.

"Mmm... lick me more Naruto." she whispered.

Smiling with happiness, he did what the flowery woman wanted. She tasted better than he pictured, enjoying the aroma and taste of her juices. For a fewe minutes, he loved hearing Ino moan his name and her cursing for more. When Ino announced that she was actually close to orgasm, he stopped and climbed on top of her, his cock touching her entrance.

"Go ahead Naruto. Do me like you did Sakura."

"What?! Who told you?"

"We're girls. We talk about everything."

"Anything bad?"

"Just said you were fucking amazing."

A grin appeared on his face and he penetrated her like she was used to it. She screamed and wrapped her arms around him, surprised by the sudden burst. His thrusts were fast and easy, which made her happy. She bit her lips and dug her nails into his back, causing a few scratch marks to appear on his muscular back. Ino could feel his balls slapping against her as he got more intense and she loved it.

"Naruto! Naruto! Fuck yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Harder! Faster! Yeah! YES! YES!"

Minutes passed before he was getting tired and close. Taking himself out, he looked down at Ino and she was panting. They kissed passionately and they both realized they were sweaty. Very hot and very sweaty. She could tell that he wasn't done just by the look in his eyes. Naruto turned her over on her stomach and licked his lips.

"Ever been fucked in the ass Ino?"

"Once. It was by Kiba. For a dog man, he was fierce. It hurt to sit down for a week!"

"Good, then I just gotta listen to your sexy screams."

"Fuck yeah!"

With a quick move, his dick entered her ass and as he predicted, she let out a loud scream that would make a Banshee cover her ears. In that one move, his whole shaft was inside her. It was warm and soothing, but he decided to make it better for the both of them. He quickly began to pump in and out of her ass, feeling the intensity of her movements. He was neither fast or slow, but in the middle. Ino grabbed onto a nearby shelf, which was low enough for her and hung on.

He grabbed her sides and gave her some spanks, making some light red marks on her sexy ass. Her cheeks rippled and it went up through her entire body, giving her more pleasure than she could have ever hoped for. Ino gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and screamed more and cursed more than anyone could in a lifetime.

"FUCK! SHIT! MY FUCKING ASS NARUTO! FUCK IT HARDER!" he did. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! COME INSID EME! COME NARUTO! PLEASE!"

The thrusts slowed down once he groaned his loudest and she felt him shoot stream after stream of jizz into her sexy ass. Ino panted quickly before collapsing on top of the bag. Naruto shortly collapsed on top as well as the final shot came out. He flipped over so that he was beside her. She felt a line of semen go down her crack and she couldn't believe how intense it was.

"Naruto... that was... amazing."

"I know, right?"

"Those flowers are on me. Take them when you recover from this..."

"Amazing fuck?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Do me a favor though."

"Hmm?"

"Get a fourth flower and save it for me: another one of your lovers."

"Will do." he said as he kissed his newest fuck toy.

Getting home, he walked up the steps and saw Sakura in his outside chair.

"There you are Naruto! Come on!" she grabbed his arm and forced him inside her home.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I'm horny and need to be fucked!"

"Oh joy."

*How are you guys liking it so far? I have threesomes planned for the future and I hope you will comment and leave your opinion :)


End file.
